The Aftermath of the First Date
by LucyFitzgerald77
Summary: A quick one-shot of how I think First Date should have ended.


My emotions took a hit with "First Date" and so I can vent about it, I decided to write this story. It's going in a completely opposite direction than what happened at the end of the episode, so I think either you'll love it or hate it. I honestly appreciate that they're dragging things out with Nick and Jess because it seems real and it keeps the audience coming back for more. But for my sanity, I had to write this! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Jess slid down the back of the door and sat on the ground tucking her knees up to her chin, a tear rolling down her cheek. Why the hell was it so difficult for Nick to admit he cared about her? It was written all over his face. This man had asked her for a date. That's why he had been so nervous when he asked her earlier. That's why he had dressed up in a Schmidt-like fashion and had intended to spend more money on food than he ever had in his life. She knew Nick too damn well and when he rambled on how it wasn't a date, she knew he was lying. And he had been more than enthusiastic when she suggested they go ahead and get dinner as a date. But obviously it was too difficult for him to admit his feelings for her.

But she wasn't going to just let it slide this time. These last few months since their first kiss had been hell. They never had properly talked about it and things just continued to get more and more intense between them. She couldn't keep doing this any longer. She could tell him how she felt but that wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted NICK to be the one to tell HER. She knew he had it in him. She got up and flung her door open and practically marched across the hall.

She didn't knock; she grabbed the handle of his door and burst in his room. Nick was lying on his bed vertically, staring at the ceiling. He bolted upright when Jess came in.

"What is it Jess?" he asked, quite surprised by her boldness.

"Nicholas Miller, how do you feel about me? Quit lying to my face and just tell me!"

Nick didn't respond, he merely just fidgeted with his tie until he got it undone and flung it behind him.

She came closer to him and took a deep breath. "I need you to tell me Nick."

Jess backed away as Nick suddenly stood up. "Look," he began, "I can't tell you! It's too damn hard because I know you couldn't possibly feel the same way about me!"

"You won't ever find out if you don't tell me! I may or may not feel the same way but you'll never know!"

"Fine Jessica! You know what I want? I want you in my life forever! I want a house for you and I to live in! I want us to have kids together! I want to be the man you share everything with! The thought that you could wind up with someone besides me physically gives me pain. I'm so in love with you Jessica! Your hair, your eyes, your laugh, your smile, everything!"

Jess could only stand there with her mouth half open, just looking at him.

"I have to go," Nick started toward the door but Jess put a firm hand on his arm and he turned to face her.

"Nick. I had no idea you felt this way about me. None! I thought you liked me, wanted to sleep with me, maybe even wanted to be my boyfriend or something. I didn't know you're in love with me."

"And you don't feel the same way about me," he smiled wanly, "I get it. I didn't expect you to."

"I didn't say that! Stop assuming things Nick!"

"You're avoiding it!"

She bit her lip before she began talking, her voice shaking a bit. "I love you Nick, more than you know. I thought maybe I was just attracted to you and wanted to have sex with you because of all the times I tried to remember what you looked like naked. But I realized it was more than that. I want to be the person you feel comfortable enough to talk to about anything. You've done more for me than any boyfriend I've ever had. You never fail to cheer me up. You're really something to me."

"So I was wrong," Nick grinned and held out his arms, pulling Jess into a soft embrace.

"Very much so," she whispered, looking into his eyes. He gently leaned in, placing his hand under her chin and kissed her softly at first, but she kissed him back hard and he deepened the kiss. She moved her hand up to the top of his shirt and began to unbutton it. He pulled her closer and picked her up, placing her on his bed, his shirt half unbuttoned revealing his chest. She moved her face in that direction and delicately started kissing his chest, one tiny kiss after another. She finished unbuttoning his shirt as he slipped his hand up hers, finding her bra and caressing her breast.

"I've waited a long time for this," he said, placing a soft kiss her on the forehead. The date may not have been labeled as a success, but the aftermath certainly was.


End file.
